


This Is On You

by VickeyStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Fem!Stiles - Freeform, Furies, Stiles blames Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: Stiles goes away for two years, to a good college, at the prodding of her friends. She was expecting something bad to happen. She was right.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!! Sorry for not posting as often, I'm in another rut. I still don't have a beta, so everything I write is pulled right outta my thick skull and plopped on the screen.   
> Still open to requests for any fandoms I've already done, also if you think of any other shows, lemme know because I might've watched them (Criminal Minds (I'm on season 3 still...) and Lucifer (Season 2 comes out today!!!!!!!!))   
> Hope you guys enjoy!   
> Thanks!  
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

Stiles never should’ve left for college.

She knew that the second she left, something would go wrong.

Surprisingly, it actually took a few years.

She owes Derek fifty bucks.

Anyways, Stiles came back after two years in Harvard, to find Scott leading his pack like an idiot, and Peter, still in the pack.

Also, a resurrected Allison.

What. The. Fuck. Scott.

“You never mentioned this, Scott.” Stiles stated as soon as he opened the front door.

She was angry.   
“I didn’t need to.” He replied, and she scoffed.

“Need I remind you all of the times Peter tried to kill us? And, no offense, Ally, but do I even want to know how Allison isn’t six feet under right now?” She asked, and Allison smiled at her, looking annoyed at Scott.

“None taken, Stiles. Yes, Scott, tell her that during the two years she was away you managed to trust Peter, like an idiot, and made a deal with the Furies to bring me back and later on sent them into another freaking dimension to get out of it.” Allison glared at the boy.

Stiles lifted an eyebrow. “Nobody told me about this… why, exactly?”   
Allison shrugged. “They all knew how pissed off you would be.”

“Wait… Furies? Scott, you got rid of the Furies?” Stiles looked at him, panicked. He nodded, not understanding the problem.

“Scott,” Stiles sighed, “The Furies are a fundamental part of the underworld. We need to get them back in this dimension.”   
He was quick to protest.

“No, then they’ll take my soul!” He exclaimed.

“Yeah, well, suck it up.” She snapped, and he looked surprised. “Scott, the Furies don’t take peoples’ souls. They take their essence. You know, the thing that keeps your body functioning?” They both looked confused. She sighed.

“The soul is your personality. Your emotions. The essence is what’s left. Fundamental survival instinct. The thing that might actually make zombies a thing. When people die, that stays with them unless the Furies take it out.” She summarized.

Allison looked like she understood the implications of what Stiles was talking about, but Scott still looked confused.

“I gotta go.” Stiles sighed, and left, already planning the trip to Canada.

A few days later, when Allison wordlessly got in her jeep with her bags packed, she made no protests.

They would need the supplies.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He didn’t understand how this could happen.

Actually, no, he could.

Stiles, as usual, was right.

When she and Allison left, Scott spent the next few weeks sulking, and was unprepared when they came.

Zombies.

The pack was decimated instantly, having not been prepared.

That was five years ago.

Scott was currently fighting his way through a hoard of zombies, all trying to eat him. There were twenty at least, usually an easy number, but Scott was a lone alpha, who hadn’t eaten or slept in years.

He was screwed.

He was about to give in when an arrow flew through one of the zombies’ skulls.

Scott looked in the distance to see a familiar silhouette. She picked the zombies around the ends of the group, while he fought with new hope burning inside him.

When all of the zombies were dead, he started to make his way towards her, but stopped when she pointed the crossbow at him.

“This is on you.” Stiles whispered in the wind, knowing he would hear her.

She walked away.


End file.
